capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Ranmaru Mori
Ranmaru Mori (森 蘭丸 also known as Hornet) was a character from the Sengoku BASARA series of stragety action games. He wielded a bow and his element was lightning. The young page of Nobunaga, Ranmaru desired recognition from his master, and would fight eagerly for him. Like a mother, Nōhime was very protective of the boy, but he still met his death at the hands of her sister-in-law Oichi in Sengoku Basara 2: Heroes. Profile Ranmaru Mori is portrayed in Devil Kings and Sengoku BASARA 2 as a young purple-clad boy just on the verge of his teenage years. He is the nephew of Motochika Chosokabe. Ranmaru will do anything for Nobunaga (who obviously takes advantage of him), even help him conquer Japan. It is shown in Ranmaru's Devil Kings ending that Nobunaga pays him with three konpeitō (sugar candy), one of which he cheerfully throws into the air and catches in his mouth. An early casualty in the series, after being murdered by Oichi, Ranmaru has since been replaced by Tsuruhime. Weapons (from the Devil Kings strategy guide) *'Tanglevine' - this longbow has a weak attack and defense. *'Eagle Sting' - this is a better bow than Tanglevine, with modest attack and defense power. *'Blue Raiden' - a longbow imbued with lightning magic. It has a high attack power, but weak defense. It also deals additional lightning damage to enemies. *'Demon Wedge' - this bow has a great defense bonus, but only mediocre attack power. However, it is a "prime" weapon, meaning it adds an extra hit to the player's combo display every time Ranmaru hits a "primed" target. *'Wild Crane' - this is in every way a better version of Blue Raiden. Wild Crane has the best attack power of any of Ranmaru's bows and it doesn't suffer from low defense. It also deals bonus lightning damage on each hit. *'Chocolate Banana' - joke weapon. This humorous looking rainbow sprinkle-covered weapon is surprisingly effective. It gives Ranmaru very good attack and defense bonuses according to his level. It is also a "prime" weapon. Skills *'Cloudburst' - Ranmaru dives under enemies, smacks them into the air and then fires arrows up at them. (Unlocked at Level 3) *'Raiden's Rage' - Ranmaru launches an arrow into the sky that brings down a lightning bolt at a distance directly in front of him. This is a great long-range attack to kill mace wielders, shield soldiers, pole wielders, flying bombers and slow enemies. (Unlocked at Level 8) *'Hurricane Chaser' - Ranmaru slowly pulls back his bow and fires four massive rocket-like arrows that explode on impact and damage all enemies in the vicinity. Very slow attack. (Unlocked at Level 13) *'Meteor Shower' - Ranmaru leaps into the air and fires a constant rain of arrows on foes. The more the player presses the special attack button, the longer he hangs in the air and fires arrows. A great special move for avoiding attacks while also attacking lots of enemies. It fires down in an arc in front of Ranmaru. (Unlocked at Level 18) Historical Information Trivia *Ranmaru's seiyuu is Hiroki Shimowada, while his voice actor in English is Cathy Weseluck. Cathy is probably best known for providing the voice of Spike the Dragon on My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. *Ranmaru has a cameo in Sengoku BASARA 4. He appears in Katsuie Shibata's anime flashback, thowing his arms around Katsuie in a loving embrace. *The konpeitō (prickly candy) Nobunaga "pays" Ranmaru with for his services were most likely given to him by Luis Frois, a Portuguese missionary. In 1569, Luis gave a glass flask of konpeitō as a gift to Nobunaga in order to obtain a permit for Christianity mission work. Gallery Image:Tsuchibayashi_Ranmaru.png|Concept art Image:Basara_Ranmaru.png|''Devil Kings'' Image:Ranmaru_Wallpaper.png|Wallpaper Image:Ranmaru_Alternate_Costume.png|''Sengoku BASARA 2'' Alternate Costume Image:SBCH_Ranmaru.png|''Sengoku BASARA Chronicle Heroes'' Image:Ranmaru_and_Nōhime.png|With Nōhime Nōhime Nobunaga and Ranmaru.png|With Nōhime and Nobunaga Image:Ranmaru_Chibi.png|5TH ANNIVERSARY HEROES Artbook File:WallpaperHornet.png|Wallpaper